1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing devices, and particularly to a computing device having a video analyzing function and a video analyzing method.
2. Description of Related Art
The speed of an electronic device (e.g. tablet computer) switching one image from another image needs to be determined during production. That is, the response time of the electronic device needs to be determined. A known method for determining the response time of the electronic device includes automatically playing a number of images which are very different from each other. The process of playing the number of images is recorded as a video. The video is then analyzed by applying a known video analyzing method to determine the response time of the electronic device. The known video analyzing method is comparing each two adjacent frames of the video to determine a number of key frames in the video, determining the recording time of each key frame, and then determining the response time of the electronic device according to the recording time of each key frame. By doing so, each frame is compared with its adjacent frame, which is time consuming.